extremebioniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Juulant
Juulant was a female Glatorian who became a member of the Cult of Darkness in the Fractures universe. History Early History Like all other Glatorian, Juulant came into being on Spherus Magna, where she spent her early life in the army of the Element Lord of Jungle. Juulant would later participate in the Core War following the discovery of Energized Protodermis in the Planet's Core. However, the Energized Protodermis substance was highly unstable and led to The Shattering occurring as a result of increased mining activity. Juulant took shelter during this Cataclysm and ended up being kept on Bara Magna - unlike a number of unfortunate other warriors who were trapped on Bota Magna. Post Shattering Following the Shattering, Juulant returned to Tesara to find it in turmoil. The warrior did what she could to help her village to rebuild itself. However, it soon became apparent - to both the Agori and Glatorian - that the War between the different Tribes was over. Seeing no reason to remain opposing each other, Glatorian Certavus organized the Glatorian-Agori Social System. This meant that the four remaining armies would form separate Tribes and form alliances in order to survive the dangers of the Desert. It also meant that they would settle Colonial and Resource Disputes through Arena Matches. Juulant joined the newly formed Jungle Tribe at this point and trained to become a Glatorian. However, she was banned from the arena prior to the establishment of the arena code as her fighting styles were considered too rough. Bara Magna Invasion In the Fractures universe, Makuta Teridax never existed but the rest of the Brotherhood did. As the Great Cataclysm never occured, this meant that Mata Nui returned to Spherus Magna. However, the Brotherhood chose this moment to invade the new world and captured the inhabitants. Juulant was among the many Glatorian who were captured and was mutated by a Shadow Leech. She was then accepted as a servant of the Brotherhood and integrated into the Cult of Darkness and the group's leader. Metru-Nui Despite the Brotherhood spilling out onto Spherus Magna and invading the Agori villages, Mudro and Juulant were paired together and migrated to the Matoran Universe with a number of refugees. Once inside the Matoran Universe they joined the other members of the Cult of Darkness on the Southern Island Chains and participated in the Final Push, where Mudro took part in a battle with a number of Toa. The Glatorian survived the Final Push and regrouped with the other servants to launch an attack on Metru-Nui in an attempt to cripple the city. Coliseum Plot Upon arriving in Metru-Nui, Juulant and her team were tasked with attacking the Coliseum and stealing the Kanohi Ignika. However, they were not told that the Mask would curse anybody who touched it and was not a destined bearer. As there were only four Toa in Metru-Nui at the time - two of which were rookies - the Brotherhood servants decided to draw the two most experienced Toa - Lhikan and Kualus - out of the building, have them killed, then attack the Coliseum. The group hired "Terminator" to lure the Toa out of the building whilst Juulant and the others attacked the Coliseum after sabotaging the Core Processor. The five Brotherhood Servants entered the building through service tunnel and murdered any Matoran they met before being able to find the War Vault, where they believed the Ignika was being held. After Juulant killed an Onu-Matoran, the group managed to open the Vault in the 'Kanohi' section and began looking for the Ignika. However, they were met by Toa Orkahm and Toa Vhisola. The five revolutionists managed to overpower Vhisola whilst Orkahm tried to escape. When the Toa of Water had admitted defeat her mask and tools were taken from her and [Bukach was put in charge of guarding her. Shortly after this, the team began searching for the Ignika. Immediately, Juulant ambushed Turaga Kapura and ordered him to lead her to the Ignika. However, little to Juulant's knowledge, she was being shadowed by Mudro at this point. When it became obvious that Kapura was leading her around in circles in order to waste time, the female Glatorian was forced to find the Ignika herself. When she finally did she ordered Kapura to hand it over to her. However, the Turaga refused to give it to her, claiming that too many Toa had died to protect it. However, Mudro chose that moment to reveal his presence and ordered Kapura to surrender the Ignika. When he did not Mudro proceeded to murder the Turaga with his Chain Gun. Shortly after this, Mudro picked up the Ignika and the two Glatorian were approached by Cobarox - the deputy leader of the Cult of Darkness. The Vortixxx informed them that Bukach - who was guarding Vhisola - had disappeared. Panicking, Mudro used a com-link to confirm that Ignis - who had been stationed outside of the Vault - was not answering either. The remaining three members of the Cult of Darkness then noticed the presence of Bukach as he had returned to consiousness. However, Toa Tollubo chose that moment to charge at the Steltian Laborer and pushed him through a window, causing the wind to prevent anybody from being able to aim their weapons at each other. After Tollubo regrouped with Jollun and a laser was fired at Mudro's shoulder, Cobarox and Juulant formed a protective layer around their leader. Abilities and Traits Being a Glatorian, Juulant did not have access to Elemental Powers or the ability to use Kanohi. However, she did have a great deal of agility to the extent that she was able to slip through Toa Tollubo's legs then kick him in the back before he could turn around. However, Juulant's most useful ability was her use of jabbing to disrupt Elemental Powers. She was formidable hand-to-hand combatant who was known to use a unique form of martial arts that attacks the pressure points on an enemy's body. By striking these points she was able to disrupt that individual's concentration and prevent them from being able to focus and access their Elemental Powers. Juulant used this technique on Toa Tollubo to paralyze his leg and again to render him unable to use his Elemental Light Powers. Weapons *Prior to her mutation, Juulant wielded a Spear and a Thornax Launcher. *Upon her mutation these weapons were confiscated and she was given a pair of Acid-Launchers, which bared some resemblance to the Skrall Tribal-Design Swords. However, these weapons were adapted to fire orbs of Acid instead of Thornax. Appearances *''Whispers in the Dark'' - First Appearance Trivia *Juulant's name was coined from the name of a person who Matoro1 knows in real life. *The armor and Krana that Juulant wears are prizes that she has won from battles against Toa and Bohrok in the Final Push.